Is it or isn't it?
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: good things happen when denial is pushed aside. i suck at summaries


**Is it or isn't it?**

**A/N:** I do not own Good Luck Charlie. Also, we need more Teddy/Emmett stories.

Teddy was on the couch in her pajamas with a robe on eating ice cream straight from the carton watching 'So Random'. She was suppose to be at the mall with Ivy but once again Raymond had put a dent in her plans. It seemed everyone was busy. Mom and Dad had taken Charlie to a play date, Gabe was at Jo's, and PJ was out with Skylar. She needed another friend. Even Alice was busy. The doorbell rang. _Great now Mrs. Dabney is going to harass me_ she thought. She got up and opened the door but it was Emmett she saw and not Mrs. Dabney. He was standing but when he saw it was Teddy he leaned against the door frame and smiled at her. 'Hey Emmett.'

'Hey there Teddy bear,' he said.

'It's just Teddy,' she replied dryly. 'PJ isn't here. He left about an hour ago with Skylar.'

'Aw, man! He told me he cancelled with her. Ever since she came back it's like he has no time for me.'

'Tell me about it. Ivy and Raymond are practically joined at the hip.'

It's like Teddy saw the words before they came out of his mouth. 'Why don't you and I - .'

She just shook her head. 'No.'

'You're right you should get changed first. Though I am liking the little elephants.'

Teddy blushed a bit as she pulled the robe tighter around her. 'I'm not changing. _We're _not going anywhere.'

'Come on. It's still early. We can catch a movie and then grab dinner.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because I have a little thing called self respect.'

'Really? In those jammies. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll be back to get you in an hour.' Teddy seem to be thinking it over so. 'My treat.'

Teddy looked him over. He was looking kind of good since he put on some muscle and ditched his glasses for contacts. _How bad can one non date be? Maybe I can finally figure out why he's been so obsessed with me._ 'Fine. Come back and get me in an hour. Oh and Emmett, it's not a date.'

'Right,' Emmett said as he walked off. An hour later he was back ringing the doorbell again. Teddy came outside ready to go. She figured having Emmett take her out was better than sitting in the house all day eating ice cream. She went to the car and he made an effort to open the door but she beat him to it. 'I got it.' He drove them to a park. The park surrounded a small pond. There was benches, swings, slides, and even a jungle gym. 'What are we doing here?' 'Well, I thought we could go to the park for starters,' he said as he exited the vehicle. 'For starters.' 'Whoa! Slow down. What do you mean for starters? Emmett?' She got out of the car and caught up to him. 'What do you mean for starters.'

'I mean I have an afternoon to show you a wonderful time you'll never forget.'

'Fine.'_ Trust me, I'll forget it._

Emmet grabbed Teddy's hand and lead her around the lake. She quickly yanked it away. 'We're not on a date so no hand holding.'

'Why do you hate me?'

'I don't _hate_ you. I just don't like you like that,' Teddy said with certainty. 'Why do you _think_ you love me?'

'Can we save the heavy discussion for later? Let's go feed the ducks.' Teddy smiled and followed him to a bench where he sat down.

They stayed at the park making small talk about colleges and jobs before leaving. It was 4p when they got to the theater. 'So, what shall we go see,' Teddy asked. 'Well, Guts & Gory 4 just came out,' Emmett said with a smile. _Of course let's go see a scary movie. _'Two for the new Tom Cruise movie,' Emmett said when they made it to the window. _I thought he wanted to see the horror movie._ They walked to the concession stand. 'Do you want anything?' 'Yea.' 'I got it covered,' he said. He had gotten her a small soda and medium popcorn lightly salted with butter just the way she liked it. She looked at him but he just smiled. It irritated her that he knew so much about her. But she had to admit it was also sweet. Spencer never knew what to get her and with Derek she paid the few times they did go. They sat near the back. It was close to 6p when the movie let out. _Emmett is the perfect date. Non date,_ she corrected her thoughts. He never once tried to put his arm around her. Teddy found that strange but thought at least she didn't have to fight him off from trying to cop a feel and had enjoyed the movie.

'Did you enjoy the movie?'

'Yea. It was good but didn't you want to see that other movie.'

'Me and PJ can go see it some other time. Besides, it wasn't that bad. I had great company.''

'Thanks. I know you didn't want to see a chick flick. I have to admit I had a good time.' Teddy was smiling smile.

'But,' Emmett asked sensing a but in her statement.

'It's not a_ date,_' Teddy said, 'And we never finish our conversation from earlier.'

'Oh, well the baby ducks follow the mother because her butt looks like-'

'Not that conversation,' Teddy said cutting him off. 'Why do you think you love me?'

'I do love you Teddy.'

'Stop saying that.'

'Fine. It's time for dinner anyway.' They walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. The drive to the restaurant was also in silence. They were seated near the back. Teddy ordered spinach ravioli while Emmett ordered the eggplant parmigiana.

'So now can we finish our conversation from earlier,' Teddy asked.

'Teddy I love you. It's the truth. I've felt this way ever since I realized how much you mean to me.' Emmett turned and looked at her. 'Remember when Frank McCready called you a name and made you cry?'

'When I was like eight and you and PJ pushed him down in the mud.' Teddy smiled at the memory. 'You can't tell me you loved me since I was eight.'

'No. But when I look back it's one of the moments where I knew.'

'You knew?'

'Yea. I knew I had feelings for you. Yea that. That time when you visited me in the hospital when I broke my arm. Moments like that made me want more. Makes me want me,' He corrected himself.

Teddy didn't know what to say or think. She was having a really wonderful time and she had gotten Emmett to open up about why he was so obsessed with her. The day had not turned out like anything she had expected or anticipated. Emmett knew more about her than any guy. He had seen her in many times of shame and weakness, yet here he was. He still loved her. The waitress brought their dinner shortly after. They ate dinner and conversed lightly. They shared a banana split for dessert. It was close to 9p when Emmett pulled back up to the Duncan residence. He got out and opened Teddy's door.

'Thank you for allowing me to take you out for the day,' Emmett said as he walked Teddy up the walkway.

'Thank you for the taking me to the park and movies. Dinner was great too.' They reached the door. Emmet leaned in, and before Teddy knew what was happening, he kissed her on the cheek.

'Have a good night Teddy.' Emmett turned and was heading back to the car. Teddy was awestruck standing by the door. She placed her hand on her cheek and felt the warmth of his lips there. She had tried to deny how she had been feeling all day, but she really had thought it was a date, and now he was never going to ask her out again. She turned and ran to him. She spun him around and placed a kiss on his shocked lips. She broke the kiss then asked 'If you're not busy tomorrow would you like to go out again?'

**End. R & R.**


End file.
